<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me inside! by Fireflame99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388397">Meet me inside!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99'>Fireflame99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is a edgy teen, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton Lyrics, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, Song Lyrics, Song: Meet Me Inside (Hamilton), To Be Edited, george is trying ok-, rewritten lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Me Inside but in the High School AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet me inside!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a random idea I got when I saw some fanart-</p><p>https://pin.it/payQ4CO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lee, do you quit?" Alexander called, wanting to hear loud and clear of Lee's retreat. even if he was struggling to hold back his best friend who was about to pounce once letten go of. He wanted to see the man that could have gotten their principal fired swallow his filthy words. </p><p> </p><p>"You broke his rib," Burr exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm, while he held his partner in battle with support. "Yes, he quits!"</p><p> </p><p>That's it. That's what they wanted to see, the man who talked shit about others when he was no higher. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm satisfied," John commented, content, he stopped his struggling against Alex's grip. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, we gotta get out of here," Aaron said, keeping track of the important objectives as usual. as the large crowd of high schoolers now surrendered them in a circle with gasps and cheers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, we won!" Alexander and John shared a high five ready to get back to classes. They had skipped lunch to hold the fight, so they should have enough time to run to their next class.</p><p> </p><p>they were about to push through the crowd when a sudden heart-dropping exclaim was heard from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Here comes the principal!" everyone shouted at the same time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Crap, Shit!</em> Laurens and Hamilton were in for it if they were caught! principal Washington had to give them strict rules of prohibiting the battle. they'd surely get more than just detention if the principal was feeling nice.</p><p> </p><p>"This should be fun..." Burr sighed, having Lee lean against him as he was still hissing from the burning pain of his rib.</p><p> </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?!" the principal boomed from the doorway, he looked frantically around the schoolyard to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>and he was nothing but disappointed and infuriated when he spotted. the four causes of the nonsense, Aaron, Lee, John, and, of course, Alexander.</p><p> </p><p>Washington strode by Hamilton and Laurens, his shadow practically drowning them in guilt and shame as it flashed by them. they were none the wiser to stay put if they didn't want to get suspended if that was not already the outcome of this.</p><p> </p><p>"Burr, get him to the nurse." the principal said as he examined Lee's predicament. he sighed rubbing his forehead from the aching headache that was just to come.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." Aaron nodded, helping Charles throw an arm over his shoulder so he could help his partner to the school nurse.</p><p> </p><p>"Lee, you may never agree with me." Washington started, before glaring daggers at the other two culprits. "But these young men do not speak for me. Thank you for your time."</p><p> </p><p>"that's right," Aaron muttered before he was gifted his own glare from the school principal. so Aaron kept his mouth shut and took Lee into the school, leaving the crowd John and Hamilton, with Washington.</p><p> </p><p>John quickly jerked his friend's shirt, now that Burr and Lee were taken care of: they were next. Alex nodded to Laurens and they were ready to sneak away into the crowd, and maybe this whole thing would blow over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hamilton!" Not so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir?" he quickly turned to his principal, heart thudding in his chest as if he had just run a marathon. </p><p> </p><p>"Meet me inside!" Washington shouted one last time, before he then started to go back into the school, obviously to his office. and he was damn sure Hamilton would be following if he knew what was good for him.</p><p> </p><p>yet, Lauren's grip on his shirt didn't ease until hamilton gave him a reassuring pat of the shoulder to let him go. with hesitation, his friend eventually did and he watched as hamilton walked his trembling body to the entrance of the building.</p><p> </p><p>"Meet him inside! meet him inside!" the crowd chanted in taunting form. as the poor boy had dug his own grave. said boy kept his head bent and tried to block out the annoying taunts of the students.</p><p> </p><p>making his way to the principal's office. with his stomach flopping, his palms sweating, his mind racing, and his legs wobbling.</p><p> </p><p>he finally made it to the office, while it wasn't a long walk, it sure as hell felt like it. and suddenly the wooden doors looked more intimidating then ever. and Hamilton even  considered running to his next class and forgetting it all.</p><p> </p><p>But that obviously would increase the weigh of his awaited penalty, so with a deep inhale, he stepped into the office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There Washington waited, fists clutching the ends of his desk, and with a face of raging animosity sealed steadily shown. And Alexander couldn't lie and say that he didn't feel even worse with the disappointment George had.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, his anger outweighed his guilt more. he didn't deserve to be in trouble. he was doing what was right. honestly, Washington should be thanking him right now. </p><p> </p><p>He got vengeance on Charles for him, and in return, he's the only one who gets sent to his office.  </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the first time he sent to the principal's office, he was already familiar with the next order to sit in the chair in front of Washington's desk.</p><p> </p><p>He did so but not without his glare of defiance, and his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, with his head bent slightly not willing to be met with George's face of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Son-" George started, trying this hardest to remain calm.</p><p> </p><p>There was that word again. Alex hated it, he hated the nickname his principal gave him. It reminded him of a father talking to his son.</p><p> </p><p>Which made Hamilton want to gag even more, no, he didn't have a dad. he didn't need a dad. he didn't need a man in his life that overpowered him and told him what to do, or manipulate his trust or destroy it altogether.</p><p> </p><p>while he couldn't even imagine Washington doing any of those things, he didn't want to take any risks.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me son," Hamilton remarked, his tone steady, his gaze not shifting in the slightest. but Washington was more infuriated about more important things than a disrespectful student interpreting him.</p><p> </p><p>"Work is hard enough without students fighting." George continued as if he wasn't cut off. </p><p> </p><p>Lee could have gotten that work taken away from you. Hamilton thought bitterly, his mindset not changing in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>"Lee called you out, we called his bluff." Alex asserted, trying to explain that nothing was wrong. of course. stubborn as always.</p><p> </p><p>"You've solved nothing, you just aggravate our school!" Washington argued back. how could this child be so stubborn and foolish as to not see that not everything is worth a fight? even when he had disagreed upon the idea of getting revenge against Lee, and told him to do nothing of the sort.</p><p> </p><p>so what if Lee claimed the principal snuck weed into the school? there was no evidence and it was a childish fib that wouldn't make it higher then gossip. Charles was just furious because he was given detention for cheating during a test!</p><p> </p><p>all Hamilton did was exacerbate the case with his needless fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"you're absolutely right, John should've punched him in the mouth: that would've shut him up." Alexander sassed with a smile cocking his lips with a curl. and clearly, he was not listening to a damn word Washington was saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Son," George said firmer this time, not liking the attitude Hamilton was showing. </p><p> </p><p>it was a pain to get through to the boy, he'd know that from experience. George had learned a few years into high school that Alexander's dad had left when he was a child. Washington couldn't ignore the sting in his chest for the poor boy. he tried to argue himself out of it, Alex had made it this far fighting for himself, he'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>but Washington couldn't hold back. George still tried everything in his power to be there for the boy. Martha and he always had a heart for children.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm notcha son," Hamilton repeated with more annoyance in his voice. the "teenage angst" George had always called it showed now. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch your tone!" the principal snapped before continuing, "I am not in danger or in need of defending, I am a grown man-!" </p><p> </p><p>"Charles Lee, even Thomas Conway-!" Hamilton interprets counting off the men with his fingers, "they take your name and they rake it through the mud!"</p><p> </p><p>Washington couldn't care less about some petty teenagers out to get malevolence if it meant Alexander's well-being. Alex could have gotten hurt out there if he didn't catch them in time!</p><p> </p><p>God, was he glad Laf had come and told him.</p><p> </p><p>"My name has been through a lot, I can take it." it definitely wasn't worth hamilton getting injured.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't have your name, I don't have your titles, I don't have your resume," Alex went on, standing up from the chair he was ordered to stay put in. waving hands in the air as I to prove his point, "But if you let me-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> No. </em>" George could already tell what he wanted, the boy never stopped asking for it, how could he forget?</p><p> </p><p>"If you would let me enroll in the King's college to earn my college credit sooner!" He explained for what seemed like the 50th time.</p><p> </p><p>"Or you could be taking too much then you can handle!" principal George retorted, letting his ager slip loose.</p><p> </p><p>Alex huffed and tried to look bigger then he was, to balance the overpower appeal as Washington stood taller.</p><p> </p><p>"I can handle it willingly!" Hamilton exclaimed letting his arms wave in the air from previously being crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to stay here, we need you to stay. Son- I need you to-"</p><p> </p><p>so that's why he was being held back. that's why Washington refused to change his schedule so he could enroll in the university. all of his excuses, were just to keep him here?</p><p> </p><p>and then that's when the building rage snapped. like a broken dam, the water flowed out in a gush:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"CALL ME SON ONE TIME!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the echo of Alexander's shout hindered, and it was probably heard from even outside the school.</p><p> </p><p>silence filled the small office, nothing was said or done.</p><p> </p><p>and the realization of what hamilton had just done, donned on his like getting hit by a runaway train.</p><p> </p><p>now true guilt laid expressed with a side of worry. he was about to apologize, write an entire essay of an apology, make up for it any way possible-</p><p> </p><p>but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>"Go home, Alexander." Washinton finally said, turning his back to hamilton to now glance out the window. "You're suspended."</p><p> </p><p>No- it couldn't be- it <em> wouldn't  </em>be! He couldn't just attend another school, he practically grew up here!</p><p> </p><p>"Sir-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Go home. </em>" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dun dun DUNN</p><p>imsorry butreally not</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>